


Supernatural Imagines/ One shots

by drabbleshereandthere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Omega, Angst, Arguing, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lecture, Multi, One Shot, Oops, Supernatural - Freeform, bad at tags, cheater!Dean, dont worry, dunno if i capture character well, im trying this, maybe worry, please request, reader is kinda an asshole, requests are a thing, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbleshereandthere/pseuds/drabbleshereandthere
Summary: Basically a collection of imagines and one shots with Supernatural characters. To prevent writers block requests are a good idea, don't be a ghost reader. (Gimme shit to write.)





	1. Chapter 1

This chapter is just an A/N and a key for these stories. Not all of these will be clean, some will include smut. But most of them will be angst and fluff so if you aren't in favor of reading smut then good for you. 

Key:  
Y/N; your name.  
H/C; Hair color  
H/L; Hair length  
B/F/N; Best friend's name. 

 

That's all for now. Enjoy.


	2. For you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam lectures you about being selfless during a hunt.

      The hunt you and the boys had just finished went terribly. Sure, you'd saved a family and felt good about what you had done. But, you were injured to the point of stitches and you knew already that getting patched up was gonna come with one hell of a lecture from Sam. Your leg had a nasty gash on the calf and blood was soaking through the material of your jeans. 

        Sam was always someone who you'd trusted to be there and have your back. Always having done the same for him, your relationship was very close. Through your eyes he was a great person, Sam had flaws as everyone does. Nonetheless, you loved him and he loved you. 

          There was one issue, the reason you were injured was entirely due to you being selfless and trying to help out your boys. Sam had made it clear to you many times before-many,many, many, times before- that he absolutely did not want you hurt because of selflessness. Instead of listening, in your mind you decided that it didn't matter what he said, nothing was stopping you from preventing them harm. Now, because of your actions there was going to be another long ass lecture and more of his babbling on about how your safety comes first. 

        Sam walked into your room in the bunker looking furious. There was no way you had disobeyed him again even after him re-teaching you time after time that there is no reason to put yourself in the way of harm. 

 

"Now, before you say anything Sam I just wanna say that- "No, Y/N, no. You aren't getting out of this again. I've repeatedly told you  about being selfless while we're hunting." His brows we're creased together and his hands were flailing around with his words. "There is no reason for you to be playing hero. I understand that you wanna help but Dean and I can easily take care of ourselves." He started to calm down and sighed, running his fingers through this hair. Sam eventually grabbed a medical kit and kneeled in front of you. His voice was calmer and softer as he started to speak that time.  
"Y/N, baby, you know that it hurts me to see you like this. Injured, especially if it comes from what you did. You can't keep doing things like this." He leaned up and placed his forehead to yours, looking into your eyes. You looked back and let out a heavy sigh. "Sam, you know that it hurts me to see you both the same way. If I can prevent something like that happening to you two, I'm gonna do it. " 

     "I hope you can realize that not only are me and Dean fully grown men but we are trained. We can take care of ourselves perfectly fine. I love you Y/N, I really do. I know that you love me too, and that's why you feel the need to protect me whenever I'm in a tough spot. But, your safety is very important to me and I need you to at least make a compromise." Sam had gripped your shoulders by now and pulled you to his chest. He started to fold up your pant leg and work on your wound. 

      "What's this compromise?" "Well, if me or Dean are for sure hurt and the other is not available to help then that's when you can intervene." You grumbled and wrapped your arms around his neck. "Fine. The same goes for you too then." You raised your head slightly up off his chest and kissed his jaw. "I love you Sammy." "I love you too baby girl."

 

~Time Skip~

 

      A while later he had finished stitching you up and pulled your pant leg back down. He looked down at your face and searched for any sign of pain. "Everything feel okay?" "Yeah, Sam. I'm good." A smile tugged at his lips and he pulled you down into bed, wrapping his arms around you. "I'm glad you're okay. Try and get some rest, I'm sure you've got more to hear from Dean in the morning." You laughed and let yourself melt in his arms, falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is important...


	3. Holy Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas knows something is up with you so he decides to comfort you in the best way he knows how.

         Cas had sensed that something was wrong with you the moment you had come back to the bunker after a hunt. "Y/N, did something happen? I can't sense any injuries but you seem to have something wrong." "I'm just a little bummed out Cas, I'll be fine." You clapped a hand onto his back and made your way to your room in the bunker. It was quiet and you were drowning in an ocean of thoughts swarming through your head. They were consuming you, the sounds of screams and pleas of people. 

      Cas knew that you weren't okay, he had come to realize you were emotionally troubled. So, he took action by trying to offer you comfort. 

      As you were staring at the ceiling, you were met with the sound of wings and you knew that Castiel had come to you. "I find that you are troubled emotionally, Y/N. You are not fine as you say." "Cas, you know me. I'm always fine, just like I am now." You flashed him a small smile. "See?" 

     Castiel knew at this point you didn't want to talk about the situation. So, he simply removed his trench coat and slid into bed next to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. "This is called cuddling, I am sure that this is a way to provide comfort." At this point you had just accepted what he was offering to you, a way to feel safe and cared for. You hummed lightly and closed your eyes, tangling your legs with his. 

      Somehow, Castiel was so clueless to most things, but still managed to make you feel better in ways nobody else did. Keeping these thoughts in your head, you drifted off to sleep. Cas heard your breath evening out and felt your body relaxing. He fulfilled his purpose, yet he wanted to stay a bit longer. And he did, all the way up until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback bbys


	4. Defiance at it's best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean insists reader doesn't go on a hunt but they're like fuck nah I'm gonna go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by PegasusAngel

Dean had always been overbearing with you, he carried enough anxiety over you for the world. You knew it too, how he would always find some reason to suggest you didn't hunt with them. Most times it wouldn't go Dean's way because he couldn't find a good enough reason or Sam would insist that they needed you. But, this was one of the times where he had legitimate reasons for you not hunting, and you hated it.

Your last hunt was a salt and burn, quick and easy usually so you took it lightly. Of course, this was a mistake because you made it out with a broken arm and there was a bruise on your thigh the size of a fist. To you this wasn't a problem. But Dean wasn't having it, the talk he gave you came close to 45 minutes long. When this next hunt came around, Dean was completely opposed to you coming. He was fuming at the idea of you thinking he would let you go. Especially when you weren't healed yet, still in a sling for christ sake. He had completely lost his shit when the request was made to participate. You were going to learn your place, no matter what it took. That was the thought flooding Dean's mind as you argued. 

"Dean! I can go if I please! I may be in a sling but that doesn't prevent me from kicking ass. I'm practically healed anyway, it's been a while. I'm going and there isn't a single thing that is going to stop me. Not even you. " A deep growl erupted from his chest and he gripped your chin roughly, pulling it up for you to meet his eyes. "You seem to have forgotten who's in charge here. Y/N you aren't going and that's final. You're in no position to be telling me what you are and are not going to do."

His once furrowed brows rose up into arches and his tight lips formed a smirk. "Truth is, you need disciplined." You were confused beyond belief. Dean was just furious with you, and now he was suggesting discipline, smirking at you? What kind of shit was he trying to pull? "Don't you agree, Y/N?" He basically purred your name in your face, and as soon as that moment started it was over. He had turned you, face towards the wall and you were pinned against it. A burst of breath emptied from your lungs as you felt his hot breath on your neck. You were frozen in place, his lips were centimeters away from the shell of your ear and you were anxious. ''Answer me. If you even want me to consider your request you're gonna need to ask nicely. Or do I really need to teach you?'' His words were directed straight to your core. You wanted to be upset with him, but he was quite distracting. You were weighing your options, give into a gorgeous man and feel humiliated still with the chance of not hunting or you could argue with a definite no. Option one best suited your interests.

"...Please, please Dean?" This was mortifying. You had intended that to come out a lot stronger, not as desperate. It came out almost like a plea or whimper. He pushed off the wall chuckling and there was instant relief. "Good girl, you can come. But you're strictly on research work, and maybe if you've learned anything from this then we won't run into this issue again.'' Dean was gazing down at you hungrily. You swallowed hard as you turned around to look at him and nodded. 

 

Now, here you were sitting in the shitty hotel stuck with research and never once has that moment left your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are helpful.


	5. Tough love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Gabriel does as your alpha to show you he loves you.

You were an omega, Gabriel's omega. Being an archangel's omega wasn't always easy. But, Gabriel made sure to protect you and love you like you needed, which made it slightly more tolerable. You loved him, but things got really tough sometimes and a little bit of extra love was needed. He'd cuddle you, make you feel warm and protected. It was heaven, your body felt light and your brain was clear. He would often whisper sweet nothings into your ear as he held you, and it was like there were never any problems at all. "I'll never leave you, my little omega", or "You're mine and I'll always love you, Y/N." He would say. These words were more of a help than you'd ever received. 

 

Making love with him was the best, you really had the term 'making love' on the spot. It was passionate and heated. There were kisses, and I love yous shared all throughout your session. Gabriel made sure to please you, his tongue and grace both working at you made it hard not to scream out in ecstasy. You knew he was good at it due to all the partners he'd been with, but once Gabriel found his omega, you, he devoted himself towards you only. When it was over was your favorite part, he would hold you and rock you in his arms, giving you a lollipop or a tootsie roll to suck on as you recovered. 

 

Gabriel would call you a multitude of pet names. Even though he wasn't actually a trickster, the archangel had a sweet tooth and because of that he liked to call you names which were related to candy or sugar. Your favorites were sweet pea and short cake. Those were the ones Gabe used when he was cheering you up or he was being protective of you. When it happened it always held a special place in your heart, it was comforting. 

 

He was your best friend. Your one and only lover, your meant to be. Gabriel was your alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are probz a good idea.


	6. Tell me when the pain stops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a vent chapter.

_How do you feel?_

   And she said, as her voice quivered and quaked in the darkness of the night, "I feel broken. I am unsure of everything around me, and I'm so goddamn lost. I'm cold, forgotten, and I've been left like a broken toy. Left with all its memories and flaws to be crushed. I want to be loved and wanted, I want someone to want me like I want them. I am cold inside and yet I am burning with a fire no single man could comprehend. I feel angry and wronged, but at the same time, I was asking for it. Why would anyone ever spare a second glance at me without the look reeking of pity? How much of a fool am I that I could not protect the walls I had so carefully built around me for years? ''

_Did you know things would end this way?_

"I had hoped that things wouldn't be this way. I had hope that I could be beautiful, and good enough if even for a little while. I dreamed to be loved and held, comforted in a way that no love had ever seen. I would some day reach a high, and he would tell me he loved me, that I could be loved, for once in my life, No longer thrown away." There was a deep inhale of breath, and few salty shed tears hit the cold pavement. "But this hope came to be nothing, and I'm stuck again. Time after time I find myself here. My pieces are strewn about, and my fingers are bloody from trying to collect all of them together. I am drifting _."_

_Do you think he ever cared about you?_

 She is breaking."Maybe. I hope he did. Maybe he loved me for just a second, a forgotten moment. Just,  _something._ I put in so much work for him and someone else still came out on top. I tried to make myself something he would like, I tried to be sexy and I did everything he asked. I guess he just didn't want me. I gave him all I had, everything I had to offer, and I offered it with a fucking ribbon on top while I was busy sniffling, hoping he would accept me. Even then, while I was most vulnerable, presenting myself to him, I could never be what he wanted. Girls like me don't make it with guys like him. That's what hurts. The both of us, clashing together. We were doomed from the start."

_Did you care about Dean?_

"Still do. I cared about him in a way nobody could understand. I would give everything up for him if it meant he would be happy. He's so perfect. Everything about him just draws you in like some kind of trap. His smile is the best thing you'd ever see until it's directed towards someone else. How Dean even kept me around for as long as he did is beyond me. I'm not exactly beautiful, I don't have a good body or a stable mind. But he did keep me, and I am grateful for what he did, even if he did choose someone else."

_How did you know he didn't care to keep you around anymore?_

"I could tell, my mind knew. Dean would push me away and shoo me off until he needed to use me next. I was okay with that. I was just hoping if he could see how devoted I was to him, that he could learn to love someone like me. I was wrong of course, and he just kept pushing me away until my presence meant nothing to him. No matter what happened, he still meant everything to me. Above all things, that kills me. The person that means everything to me, doesn't want me at all." 

_The person that means everything to me, doesn't want me at all._

The darkness stared back at her, left her cold and lonely. The silence was all that was left for her now. Even the last thing she had, that wasn't truly there, had left. There was nothing left to do. Only mourn and lay awake in the unforgiving darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Requests?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is important...


End file.
